Penny
Penny is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. She is the female worker at Papa's Freezeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Loves: Neapolitan Hates: Snow Occupation: Papa's Freezeria Chef Penny is a high school girl who loves to dine out, but it was getting hard to afford all those pizzas, burgers, and tacos. So when she heard Papa was hiring, Penny quickly made her way to Calypso Island. However, her dreams of fun, sun, and easy money were thwarted when a flood of tourists arrived on the S.S. Louie. Penny could not complain because she got to work with Alberto, and soon the two started dating. Appearance Penny has fair skin and short brown hair adorned by a lavender flower clip. She wears a short white shirt with light purple trims and light purple floral sequins on the bottom, purple rubber bracelet, light purple pants, and white sneakers with purple laces. Clean-Up Her outfit and hair are more detailed. Styles Style B Penny wears a white headband, a purple shirt with a white flower printed on it, a white skirt, and brown moccasins with purple laces, white stitches, and black heels. Winter Outfit Penny wears the same outfit as in her Style A, with the exception that it includes a violet and white letter jacket with a violet flower on the top of the sleeves, a violet and white hood with a violet flower on it, and a white shirt under her dress. Freezeria Uniform Penny wears her Papa's Freezeria uniform, which consists of a violet and white striped shirt with red collar, dark red plain pants, white laced shoes with black laces and soles, and a violet visor with a white flower on it. Also she wears a violet bracelet on one of her arms. Style C (Papa Louie 2) She wears her Style A, but an entirely purple dark dress with white pedals, and black pants. Halloween Costume She has pale skin, red eyeshadow and dyed black hair with a red hairband. She wears a white shirt with ruffles, red suspenders, a red skirt, a black bracelet and red and white moccassins with black laces and soles. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *8 Sausages (all) *2 Mushrooms (top right) *15 minutes (1/4 of meter) *6 Slices Papa's Burgeria/HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *American Cheese *Lettuce *Mustard *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard Taco with Beef *White Rice *Jalapeños *Tomatoes *Verde Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Small Cup *Strawberries *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Banana, Cherry, Banana Papa's Pancakeria *2 Waffles *3 Butters *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Small Milk with Cocoa Papa's Wingeria/HD *6 Calypso Chicken Strips (all) *3 Honey Mustard Chicken Strips (right) *6 Celeries (left) *Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog on a Hoagie Roll *Chili *Cheese *Onions *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Purple Burple **Medium Cheddar Corn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Deep Purple Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Marshmallow, Cherry, Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Violet Frosting **Rock Candy **Lollipop Bits **Marshmallow, Cherry, Marshmallow Holiday (Halloween) *Liner B *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Deep Purple Frosting **Licorice Drizzle **Spooky Sprinkles **Marshmallow, Cherry, Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Violet Frosting **Rock Candy **Lollipop Bits **Marshmallow, Candy Corn, Marshmallow Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Strawberries *Neapolitan Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Nuts *Banana, Cherry, Banana Papa's Pastaria *Regular Gnocchi *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *5 Sausages *4 Mushrooms *Focaccia Holiday (Chilifest) *Regular Cellentani *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *5 Sausages *4 Mushrooms *Focaccia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Strawberries *Neapolitan Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Mousse *Strawberry Topping *Nuts *Banana, Cherry, Banana Papa's Donuteria *Regular Long John with Blueberry Custard **Sky Blue Icing **Sugarplum Drizzle **Raspberry Bark *Blueberry Roll Donut with Whipped Cream **Vanilla Icing **Rainbow Sprinkles *Blueberry French Cruller with Strawberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Cosmic Coconut Holiday (Easter) *Regular Long John with Blueberry Custard **Lavender Icing **Wildberry Shake Drizzle **Raspberry Bark *Blueberry Egg Donut with Whipped Cream **Vanilla Icing **Rainbow Sprinkles *Blueberry French Cruller with Strawberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Jelly Beans Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Sausages (left) *4 Mushrooms (right) *Regular Bake *8 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Ciabatta with Swiss Cheese *Regular Grill *Sliced Ham *Fried Egg *Awesome Sauce *Fries: **French Fries **Sour Cream Holiday (Easter) *Ciabatta with Sirecz Cheese *Regular Grill *Sliced Ham *Pickled Eggs *Fried Egg *Hollandaise Sauce *Fries: **French Fries **Sour Cream Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner A *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Shaved Coconuts **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Rock Candy **Lollipop Bits **Frosted Flower Holiday (Easter) *Liner A *Battenberg Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Wildberry Shake Drizzle **Jelly Beans **Candy Egg *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Rock Candy **Lollipop Bits **Frosted Flower Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner A *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Marshmallow, Cherry, Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rock Candy **Lollipop Bits **Marshmallow, Cherry, Marshmallow Holiday (Easter) *Liner A *Battenberg Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Jelly Beans **Candy Egg *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rock Candy **Lollipop Bits **Tulip Cookie, Frosted Flower, Tulip Cookie Papa's Bakeria/To Go! *Graham Cracker Crust *Cherry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Lattice Top *Whipped Cream (Outer Ring) *Shaved Chocolate (Outer Ring) *Crushed Wafers (Outer Ring) Holiday (Easter) *Graham Cracker Crust *Jellybean Jam *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Flower Bloom Crust *Wildberry Whip (Outer Ring) *Crushed Wafers (Outer Ring) *8 Cremebury Eggs (Inner Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Azul Ranch Taco with Beef *White Rice *Cheese *Onions *Jalapeños *Mild Sauce *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Guacamole Holiday (Summer Luau) *Walking Taco Bag with Beef *White Rice *Cheese *Diced Kalua Ham *Jalapeños *Mild Sauce *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Guacamole Papa's Sushiria *Nori with Brown Rice *Not Flipped **Shiitake Mushrooms **Snow Peas *Ginger Miso Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Taro Tea with Sugarplum Bubbles Holiday (BavariaFest) *Nori with Brown Rice *Not Flipped **Shiitake Mushrooms **Snow Peas **Bratwurst *Marzen Mustard *Bubble Tea: **Black Forest Tea with Sugarplum Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD *2 Waffles *3 Butters *Strawberry Syrup *Drink: **Small Milk with Cocoa Holiday (Easter) *2 Waffles *3 Cremebury Eggs *Strawberry Syrup *Jelly Beans *Drink: **Small Wildberry Shake with Cream Papa's Pizzeria HD * Thin Crust * Cream Garlic Sauce * Provolone Cheese * 4 Mushrooms (Right) * 4 Sausages (Left) * Regular Bake * 8 Slices Holiday (Easter) * Carrot Crust * Wildflower Carbonara Sauce * Provolone Cheese * 4 Pickled Eggs (right) * 4 Sausages (left) * Regular Bake * 8 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Hot Dog on a Hoagie Roll *Chili *Cheese *Onions *Jalapeños *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Purple Burple **Medium Cheddar Corn Holiday (Easter) * Hot Dog on a Paska Bun * Chili * Cheese * Onions * Blackberry Remoulade * Drink and Popcorn: ** Small Lavender Frost ** Medium Cotton Puffs Papa's Scooperia/HD * Oatmeal Cookie with Raisins ** Raspberry Ripple Ice Cream * Snickerdoodle Cookie with Blackberry Bark ** Purple Burple Ice Cream * Oatmeal Cookie with Pomegranate ** Raspberry Ripple Ice Cream * Whipped Cream * Strawberry Syrup * Peanuts * Cherry, Macaron, Cherry Holiday (Onionfest) * Oatmeal Cookie with Raisins ** Raspberry Ripple Ice Cream * Snickerdoodle Cookie with Onion Zest ** Purple Burple Ice Cream * Oatmeal Cookie with Pomegranate ** Raspberry Ripple Ice Cream * Whipped Cream * Strawberry Syrup * Sugar Shallot Syrup * Peanuts * Gummy Onion, Macaron, Gummy Onion Papa's Scooperia To Go! * Oatmeal Cookie with Raisins ** Raspberry Ripple Ice Cream * Snickerdoodle Cookie with Blackberry Bark ** Purple Burple Ice Cream * Oatmeal Cookie with Pomegranate ** Raspberry Ripple Ice Cream * Whipped Cream * Strawberry Syrup * Peanuts * Cherry, Macaron, Cherry Holiday (Easter) * Oatmeal Cookie with Raisins ** Raspberry Ripple Ice Cream * Snickerdoodle Cookie with Blackberry Bark ** Purple Burple Ice Cream * Oatmeal Cookie with Pomegranate ** Raspberry Ripple Ice Cream * Whipped Cream * Strawberry Syrup * Lavender Lemonade Syrup * Peanuts * Cherry, Macaron, Cherry Papa's Pancakeria To Go! *2 Waffles *3 Butters *Strawberry Syrup *Drink: **Small Milk with Cocoa Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *2 Waffles *3 Wasanbon Blossoms *Strawberry Syrup *Oiri *Drink: **Small Milk with Cocoa Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 3 Calypso Chicken Strips (All) * 3 Honey Mustard Chicken Strips (All) * 6 Celeries (All) * Blackberry Remoulade Dip Holiday (Summer Luau) * 3 Calypso Chicken Strips (All) * 3 Honey Mustard Chicken Strips (All) * 6 Luau Musubis (All) * Blackberry Remoulade Dip Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Blueberry Roll ** Blue Nimbus Icing ** Rainbow Sprinkles * Regular Long John with Boston Cream ** Powdered Sugar ** Sugarplum Drizzle ** Raspberry Bark * Blueberry French Cruller ** Strawberry Icing ** Vanilla Drizzle Holiday (Easter) * Blueberry Roll ** Lavender Icing ** Rainbow Sprinkles * Regular Long John with Boston Cream ** Lavender Icing ** Wildberry Shake Drizzle ** Jelly Beans * Blueberry French Cruller ** Strawberry Icing ** Vanilla Drizzle Papa's Cheeseria To Go! * Ciabatta with Swiss Cheese * Regular Grill * Sliced Ham * Fried Egg * Awesome Sauce * Fries ** French Fries ** Sour Cream Holiday (Easter) * Ciabatta with Sirecz Cheese * Regular Grill * Sliced Ham * Pickled Eggs * Fried Egg * Hollandaise Sauce * Fries ** French Fries ** Sour Cream ** Hollandaise Sauce Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 3 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 29 *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 7 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 40 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 8 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 50 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 9 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 42 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 50 *Papa's Cheeseria/To Go!: Rank 62 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 17 *Papa's Sushiria : Rank 27 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 33 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!: Rank 62 *Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!: Rank 4 Unlockables *In Papa's Pancakeria, she is unlocked with Waffle. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Hoagie Roll. *In Papa's Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Deep Purple Frosting. *In Papa's Pastaria, she is unlocked with Sausage. *In Papa's Donuteria, she is unlocked with Lavender Icing. *In Papa's Cheeseria/To Go!, she is unlocked with Sirecz Cheese. *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Wildberry Shake Drizzle. *In Papa's Sushiria, she is unlocked with Marzen Mustard. *In Papa's Pizzeria HD, she is unlocked with Pickled Eggs. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Lavender Frost. *In Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Purple Burple Ice Cream. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Papa's Bakeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2011: She lost to Bruna Romano in the first round of the Pepperoni Division. Papa Louie 2 Trivia *Penny and Papa Louie are the only customers who have appeared in every Papa Louie game. **Big Pauly appears in the intro of Papa Louie 3, but is not a playable character in the game. *The sundae Penny is holding in her Flipdeck is not what she or any of the customers order in Papa's Freezeria. The sundae consists of: **A regular sundae filled in a Medium Cup that contains Marshmallows, topped with Whipped Cream, some Cotton Puffs, and a Cotton Candy Cookie. **The Cotton Puffs are not an ingredient in Papa's Freezeria. *She has made multiple appearances in the intros for the Gamerias: **Papa's Taco Mia!/HD/To Go!: She is seen waiting in line for the Taco Eating Contest. **Papa's Freezeria/HD/To Go!: Penny/Alberto/Custom Worker is the central focus of the intro. **Papa's Wingeria/HD: She is seen on the bus in Chuck/Mandi/Custom Worker's trip to Starlight City. **Papa's Pizzeria To Go!/HD: She's seen outside with other customers. *She is the only character in the platformer games to change a Special Skill. *She is one of 11 customers to receive a statuette. *Her Halloween costume is based on Hanako-san, a Japanese ghost known for haunting bathrooms, and being a urban legend. Order Tickets Pennypizza.png|Penny's Pizzeria order PennyBurger.png|Penny's Burgeria order Penny's Taco Mia order.png|Penny's Taco Mia! order Alberto Freeze.png|Penny's Freezeria order Penny's Pancakeria Order.png|Penny's Pancakeria order Penny Burgeria HD.png|Penny's Burgeria HD order Penny zpsf7c962d8.jpg|Penny's Wingeria order Penny Hot Doggeria.png|Penny's Hot Doggeria order Penny BTG.png|Penny's Burgeria To Go! order Penny Halloween.png|Penny's Cupcakeria order during Halloween Penny Cup.png|Penny's Cupcakeria regular order Penny Freeze.png|Penny's Freezeria HD order Penny Chili.png|Penny's Pastaria order during Chilifest penny pasta.png|Penny's Pastaria regular order PA FTG.png|Penny's Freezeria To Go! order Penny Eas.png|Penny's Donuteria order during Easter Penny Donut.png|Penny's Donuteria regular order Penny WHD.png|Penny's Wingeria HD order Penny's Pizzeria To Go order.png|Penny's Pizzeria To Go! order Penny's Cheeseria Order During Easter.png|Penny's Cheeseria order during Easter Penny's Cheeseria Order.png|Penny's Cheeseria regular order pennycupcakeriatogoh.jpg|Penny's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Easter pennycupcakeriatogo.jpg|Penny's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Penny Cupcakeria HD.png|Penny's Cupcakeria HD order during Easter Penny CHD.png|Penny's Cupcakeria HD regular order Pennt Easter.png|Penny's Bakeria order during Easter Peny.jpg|Penny's Bakeria regular order Penny Summer.png|Penny's Taco Mia HD order during Summer Luau Penny THD.png|Penny's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Penny (Holiday).png|Penny's Sushiria order during BavariaFest Papa's Sushiria Penny (Regular).png|Penny's Sushiria regular order Penny TMTG (Holiday).png|Penny's Taco Mia To Go! order during Summer Luau Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Penny (Regular).jpg|Penny's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Penny (Holiday).png|Penny's Pancakeria HD order during Easter Pancakeria HD Penny (Regular).png|Penny's Pancakeria HD regular order IMG 1269.JPG|Penny's Pizzeria HD order during Easter Penny Pizzeria HD (Regular).png|Penny's Pizzeria HD regular order IMG_1460.JPG|Penny's Hot Doggeria HD order during Easter IMG_1487.JPG|Penny's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Penny (Holiday).png|Penny's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Easter Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Penny (Regular).jpg|Penny's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Screen Shot 2018-09-04 at 8.34.39 PM.png|Penny's Scooperia/HD order during Onionfest IMG_0713.JPG|Penny's Scooperia/HD regular order Papa's_Scooperia_To_Go!_Penny_(Holiday).jpg|Penny's Scooperia To Go! order during Easter Papa's Scooperia To Go! Penny (Regular).jpg|Penny's Scooperia To Go! regular order 7BC71BD7-D163-40C3-BD57-EA33057C4679.jpeg|Penny's Pancakeria To Go! order during Cherry Blossom Festival 691FD898-C2BC-44FE-8519-2938E29B784A.jpeg|Penny's Pancakeria To Go! regular order Penny’s wingeria to go order holiday.jpeg|Penny's Wingeria To Go! order during Summer Luau Penny’s wingeria to go order.jpeg|Penny's Wingeria To Go! regular order Penny’s DTG! Easter order.JPG|Penny's Donuteria To Go! order during Easter. Penny’s DTG! regular order.JPG|Penny's Donuteria To Go! regular order. 067C50EE-4AB1-43B6-930B-5ACA16AA6D8C.jpeg|Penny’s Cheeseria To Go! order during Easter 6659444F-6A92-441F-BD96-2A49AE989AF2.jpeg|Penny’s Cheeseria To Go! regular order 257704FC-5535-42BB-9715-5DC6E7E01124.jpeg|Penny’s Bakeria To Go! order during Easter E4155841-C47F-4DE4-B40D-F5D9AC4C4683.jpeg|Penny’s Bakeria To Go! regular order Gallery 401424 254544317948748 254537411282772 633663 270293863 n.jpg PennyBCU.png|Penny's old look Penny.JPG Funnypenny.JPG Lovely penny.jpg ImagesCAS40LOP.jpg Aenny is sweet.jpg 8543523636.png 0.jpg Alberto and Penny.png Pennyatjacksmith.png Freezeria protip.jpg Penny Likes.png penny blue cheez.png Angry penny.jpg ponny.png Stick out of tongue.jpg Penny's old look.PNG Papa's Burgeria-Alberto and Penny.png Ch.png Poor Penny.png Xmas 2014.jpg Penny Winter.png|Penny's Christmas Outfit from Christmas 2013 Penny ordered a double burgerzilla.png Papa's Freezeria To Go! - App Icon.jpg Sad Penny.jpg Sad Penny 2.png Angry Penny.jpg Pickle Zig Zag.png Freezeria 4.png bandicam 2014-08-15 22-31-55-663.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-04 at 15.38.10.png BonVoyagePart1.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-18 at 21.17.48.png Screen shot 2014-09-18 at 21.19.32.png Penny unlocked in Papa's Pastaria.png Perfect Pasta for Penny.png 429296 354152557962180 386796010 n.jpg Frame7.jpg (Donuteria) Penny before star customer.png Frame07.jpg 4 Chefs 1 Hot Dog.png Pennyshooter.png Penny pefectpizza.png|Penny with her perfect pizza! Angry Penny.png captured.jpg Pennyperfect.png|Penny loves her perfect wings! Image-1423286149.jpg Penny (Taco Mia).png R17.jpg Cus.JPG Everybody.jpg penny clean.jpg Penny Bakeria Perfecto.png Alberto and Penny in Papa's Bakeria.png|Having a date during Halloween in Bakeria... Screenshot (23).png|Penny has her perfect sandwich during Easter! 1472304812595.jpg|Chefs of Papa's Freezeria in Taco Mia HD bandicam 2016-09-29 20-02-19-721.jpg|Penny gives a huge tip and goes gold-5 stared! PennyWithAnEnvelope.PNG Penny ok pancakes.png Penny plays Papa Louie.JPG Chuck Gold.png|Penny is pleased with Chuck's perfect sushi! CarloVSPenny 2.PNG|Carlo and Penny angry penny.PNG PPHD - Penny Approved.png|Papa's Pancakeria HD! Penny Approved! IMG 1026.JPG|Perfect and silver star and prize! IMG 0224.JPG|Penny and Mindy like their Flaming Fajita! fail 6.PNG bandicam 2017-12-03 09-44-14-428.jpg|in Papa's Burgeria Penny Style B.jpg|Style B Papas-pizzeria.jpg Perfect order.JPG Penny Freezeria.png|Updated version of Penny's Freezeria Outfit albenny.PNG|...Penny and Alberto swap places for some reason. hahahaha.png|A perfect sun-DATE with Doan IMG_0255.PNG|Pizzeria Bandicam_2018-08-26_20-05-41-403.png|"This is not what I wanted." IMG_0860.PNG|Easter IMG_0814.PNG|OnionFest IMG_0915.PNG IMG_1080.PNG IMG_1201.PNG Penny Nervous.png Angry Penny2.png Screen Shot 2018-12-23 at 8.png|Penny and Alberto on a date in Papa's Scooperia Screen Shot 2018-12-23 at 11.34.21 pm.png Screen Shot 2018-12-23 at 11.34.37 pm.png|Penny, Big Pauly, Sarge and Burgerzillas Screen Shot 2018-12-23 at 11.35.53 pm.png IMG_2388.PNG Pizzeria HD Day 144.PNG|Pizzeria HD IMG 1361.PNG IMG_2001.PNG IMG_1590.PNG Screen Shot 2019-07-12 at 17.27.23.png|Perfect Sandwich for Penny with a silver medal award!!! IMG 2268.PNG 3EEDCBCB-6DC2-4E82-8ED5-8A3D13BB207C.jpeg|Penny's statuette. 4BBAA030-DBF4-42E3-9619-F9D2D04B7475.png|Freezeria workers waiting Penny and Cherissa.png The Freezeria Workers.png|Alberto and Penny 1560869929280.jpg|Penny during Onionfest. perfect18.jpg|A perfect Cherry Cheesecake for Penny.. perfect68.jpg|..and a perfect Piña Colada! 79B7540A-FA44-44C0-A287-1230C42C536A.jpeg|Penny's Halloween costume. Valentines 2020 sm.jpg|Penny in the Valentine's Day 2020 holiday picture Fan Art fanart 111616.png ChibiMakea.jpg|Penny Chibi Maker Penny.gif Alberto panny.png|By Mickey Kat Art.PNG penny artwork.png Penny My Chibi.png Valentine's Day - Alberto and Penny by magicmusic and PepperMintLeaf.png|By magicmusic Penny On Chibi Maker.jpg|Penny Chibi Maker Skinny Characters.jpg poze de profil si de coperta.jpg|By TMM More penny and alberto.jpg IHARTU.jpg Penny with ice cream.png Penny of the Freezeria.jpg penny NovySparrow.jpg|By NovySparrow penny.jpg|By Original58 PennyLilacShades.png|By Azuki Coupler.png|By Almei PennyAnime.png|By Telts23 Pennyby763Lilypadpandaowl.jpg|By 763lilypadpandaowl penny by aronora-damxlsm.png|By aronora Penny Chibi.jpg|Chibi Penny by Rafael54425 Penny Chibi Updated.jpg|Penny Chibi Maker Penny Chibi Updated Style B.jpg|Penny Chibi Maker Style B CowgirlPenny.png|"Look, Peggy! I'm a cowgirl, too!" -By FliplineFanIaniant Flipline - Happy Easter 2018.PNG|By Luqmandeviantart2000 Episode Penny.PNG|By RedRubyTwilight IMG_1782.PNG|Penny in Plotagon IMG_1966.JPG|By OrangeFloat813 IMG 2303.JPG|Koilee, Alberto, and Penny (by Saige VanDerSchnoodle) IMG 2323.png|by Saige VanDerSchnoodle Flipline - Penny.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie 42796977_2152957038356313_4983963321104334848_n.jpg|By Petey K Screen Shot 2018-12-24 at 12.24.13 am.png crimas penny png.png|By Zoomer3539 Penny_by_RoseKittyArtist101.jpg|By RoseKittyArtist101 Penny_and_Alberto_by_Mannievelous.jpg|By Mannievelous penny animation.png|Penny animation by zomi-bea (click pic to see it)|link=http://flipanim.com/anim=28N52jnI Girl_Customers_by_luthien_black.jpg|By luthien black Penny_by_Bloss_K.jpg|By MsMannie Penny_by_Sunshine0006.jpg|By Sunshine0006 Penerto_by_Alyssa_G.jpg|By Alyssa G Penny and alberto with a crossover by mannievelous.jpg|By mannievelous Get a pocky by mannievelous.jpg|By mannievelous Merry christmas 2017 by fliplinefanianiant.png|By fliplinefanianiant PLP-Alberto+Penny Scene.JPG|From Papa Louie Pals app. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Characters with Flipdecks Category:Workers Category:P Characters